continent_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Vexxen
'Vexxen '(ヴェッェン Vexxen) is one of the races of Continent Online that live in the world of Sebuto. Vexxen’s aren’t as common as Silayans but can be spotted easily enough if you look around. Introduction Believing that they are descendants of the God of Wrath, Asura; the Vexxen are a race of CO that pride themselves on raw power and strength. Personality Physical power and combative skill are treasured among the Vexxen. Making themselves as strong as they physically can be is the only truth that a Vexxen believes in. Overcoming any challenge that stands in their way and clearing obstacles that block their path are all signs of a mighty Vexxen. Aggressive in nature, Vexxen’s perceive themselves as the “stronger” counterparts of Silayans that are tamer and prefer to settle things fair and square as opposed to the no holds barred style of the Vexxen. Destruction and violence follow Vexxen’s as bright as day and they take pleasure in establishing their superiority. Though they can be a bit hard to deal with if they’re angered, Vexxen’s are incredibly loyal to those who have earned their friendship and would never even consider the possibility of betraying a comrade. Appearance When it comes to appearances, Vexxen’s possess the same outwards features as human beings but with a noticeable difference. Toned and defined muscles are a normality among Vexxen’s (since strength is a symbol of power to them) and they are usually taller and bulker than humans. One definite feature about Vexxen’s that all of them possess is the mark of their god, Asura somewhere on their bodies. When a Vexxen is born, this tattoo is bestowed upon their bodies as a form of respect to their master. Like Silayans, Vexxen’s age slower than human beings and retain their youthful prime in order to fight for longer periods of time. Combat Prowess Rules? To a Vexxen, the term is almost nonexistent. Seeing cowardice as nothing but a weakness, the Vexxen’s make a point to show no mercy to their enemies and will do anything it takes to destroy those that cross their paths. Whether it means playing dirty or cheating, Vexxen’s have no morals regarding a life or death battle. A tribe that lives off of slaughtering as many enemies as they can; they have become such a symbol of terror that they are feared across the continents. Affiliations and Relationships The Kingdom of Corona is ruled by Vexxen’s and have engaged in several wars with other kingdoms for sport and nothing more. In fact, a huge war erupted several hundred years ago between Corona and an alliance of smaller countries that almost destroyed the world of Sebuto. Even though they lost the war, Corona accomplished their goal of letting everyone know that they weren’t people you would want to make an enemy out of. Beliefs Asura, their symbol of worship inspires courage among all Vexxen’s and all Vexxen’s believe their powers originate from his being. As the ancient script dictates, Asura and Asuza were brother and sister and unlike Asuza, Asura wanted nothing but war and destruction across the lands. Advantages and Weaknesses Players who chose the race of Vexxen are automatically granted a critical increase passive that boosts their base damage and stamina. Not just that but Vexxen’s also possess a special ability known as Blood Fusion that not only allows them to burn away their HP in order to strengthen their physical bodies, it also allows them to absorb the souls of defeated enemies to regenerate their HP. Also, Vexxens are more sensitive to their Spiritual Energy and can access spirit chi much easier than the other races. This comes in the form of a passive boost that grants all Vexxen’s 20 % increase in spiritual affinity. Gallery Trivia Site Navigation Category:Continent Online Category:Race Category:Races Category:Sebuto Category:Game Mechanics Category:Vexxen Category:Corona Empire